


I Thought That Was like a Joke? Haha

by CrazyDiego, theamericanidjit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Wrote this during rehearsal, cas knows, crackfic, me and a friend wrote this, not this best but yeah, sabriel (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyDiego/pseuds/CrazyDiego, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamericanidjit/pseuds/theamericanidjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im shite at summoary but if you must<br/>talk talk talk bam</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought That Was like a Joke? Haha

**Author's Note:**

> AYYE this be my first fanfic.  
> yeah I love destiel and sabriel  
> I was bored when me and a friend wrote this during rehearsal our director was nagging and shite.I know its shite quality but my ones in the future will be loads better. COWRITTEN BY theamericanidjit also she made the name when I texted here for a name

Cas: Dean I do not understand the concept of lipstick  
Dean:I could show you one day ;)  
Cas: So you will wear it? I thought only women wore it.  
Dean: I'll wear it for you,angel ;)  
*Sam is internally screaming*  
Dean:GO AWAY, SAMMY  
Cas: Yeah assbutt, don't you see that Dean is going to put on lipstick for me  
Sam: Ew! you guys are gross! *covers eyes and runs away*  
Dean:You know it! *winks at cas*  
Cas: *amused* I don't understand why sam is disgusted I walked in on him in womens underpants straddling Gabriel. They seemed to enjoy it.  
Dean: *scoffs* Sammy like to pretend he's innocent. Ive walked in on him and Gabe too.They get CRUNK!  
Cas: *thinks thoughtfully* Can we get "Crunk" and make love to led Zepplin  
Dean: *Grabs Cas and pulls him close* Oh yes. Hunter and angel frick-frack sexy time ;)  
Cas: Let us begin then ....babysitter *squeezes Deans boo-tay*  
Dean:Okay pizzaman *leads cas to bed*


End file.
